polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Turkeyball
|name = Turkeyball |nativename = : Türkiyetopu |reality = ���� Republic of Turkey ���� |government = The Great Sultan Erdogan Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Republic |personality = Angry, Aggressive, Creationist, Nationalist, Bipolar (His referendum showed it) |gender = Male |language = Turkish |capital = Ankaraball |caption = Turkey and Turks stronk! I am stronk!Like was in the past |religion = Sunni Islam (Majority) Atheism Shia Islam Eastern Orthodoxy Oriental Orthodoxy Tengrism |likes = Atatürk, kebab, Daddy, soap operas, language with vowel harmony, CSGO (My Favourite Game), Helping son |affiliation = NATOball UNball Turkic Councilball |hates = Everything Arabic, thanksgiving, gyro(Döner is the true one),remove kebab jokes, when someone says he committed genocide, Evil Syriaball, too many refugees, earthquakes, turkophobia, PKK, PYD, DHKP-C, Calling as Arab, free press, when someone says he support ISIS and buys their oil, when someone writes sensitive things on Turkeyball's page, Erdoğan, Sharia law, Final schools, avrupa koleji, IDIOT EŞEK FU*KERS |founded = 10/29/1923 |predecessor = Ottomanball Government of the Grand National Assemblyball |intospace = Yes |notes = Cannot into EUball, but he occupied a large portion of European clay for a few centuries, many years ago. Mourning the bombing in my beautiful city of Istanbulball. Fuck you ISIS and you too Erdoğan! |food = Turkish Delight, Kebab |friends = BFF Russiaball Iranball Best Muslim Friend Ever Son Hungaryball B Shqip Muslim Adoptive Son Slavic Muslim Adoptive Son Cubaball Far Eastern Cousin My twin who will get independence, don’t worry Philippinesball Italyball Portugalball Spainball (sometimes) Ukraineball Germanyball (sometimes) Sovietball Somaliaball Brazilball (sometimes) Argentinaball Israelcube (almost never) Finlandball Estoniaball Mexicoball Irelandball Scotlandball Malaysiaball Indonesiaball USAball (sometimes) Afghanistanball Kosovoball Nakhchivanball Venezuelaball Iraqball |enemies = Greeceball Bulgariaball Turkish Kurdistanball Serbiaball Romaniaball Armeniaball Tunisiaball (flag stealer, but not really) Germanyball (sometimes) Lebanonball Kurdistanball EUball Cyprusball USAball (sometimes) ISISball Brazilball (sometimes) Belgiumball Myanmarball Saudi Arabiaball Syriaball Israelcube (Mostly) |status = calm |bork = gobble gobbleKebab kebab |type = Turkic |image = Turkey Modern countryball.png |onlypredecessor = Ottoman Empireball |predicon = Ottoman}} Turkeyball, also known as Kebab The Great or The Main Kebab, is a countryball located between Anatolia, Asia, East Thrace and Middle East. Turkeyball is often depicted as male. He is the brother of Azerbaijanball. Hates when people call all Muslims as Kebab. He gives the reason Turkballs being kebab ( Azerbaijanball, TRNCball etc.). He, along with other Turkballs have the goal of forming Turanball, which is the EUball of nations which uses the languages in the Ural-Altaic language family which expands the union to even Estoniaball, Finlandball, Hungaryball, North Koreaball, South Koreaball and of course, Mongoliaball. He is also really bad at translating songs. Personality Turkeyball hopes that he can get away from middle east and become a peaceful country as long time ago. Turkeyball is really becoming mad when people say him arab. Founder of glorious Turanball, Turkeyball secretly envies Iranball about his missiles and overall power in the Middle East but distances himself away from him. He holds a hatred for Iranball because of the actions of Iranball in the Karabakh conflict. Turkeyball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Turkeyball hates Thanksgiving, for obvious reason. His birthday (national day) is in October 29. Turkeyball is often referred as "aggressive, nationalist because of his actions towards many countryballs. It is shown that he has a soft side and fondness towards those who compliment about his war history. Turkeyball tends to get nationalist so very fast and this is why he often jumps into historical arguments. This can be seen with Kurdistanball, Armeniaball, Serbiaball, Greeceball, Georgiaball. And now, Turkeyball plans to join EUball for 50 years but don't wanna anymore. Turkeyball is not into EUball but still has cities in Europe such as Edirneball, Kırklareliball, Tekirdağball, and Istanbulball. Because of this he has a trademark quote "Feels good to be European!". Flag Color Relationships Family * TRNCball - Son * Ottomanball - Alter Ego * Seljuk Empireball - Father * Oghuz Yabguball - Great grandfather * Xiongnuball - Great great grandfather * Azerbaijanball - Brother * Turkmenistanball - Cousin * Kazakhbrick - Cousin * Kyrgyzstanball - Cousin * Uzbekistanball - Cousin * Crimeaball - Sister * Uyghurball - Cousin Friends/Dostlar * Azerbaijanball - Best friends and brothers. We call each other "kardeşim" (qardaşım in Azerbaijani) which means "my brother". * Japanball He is a good friend because of since the Ertuğrul incident, he was cared my martyrs. He also denies war crimes like me, i love it * South Koreaball - We see of like brothers after I helped him to fight against North Koreaball. Even though South Koreaball forgets the name sometimes. We are also related in mongol and language, so, secretly better friend than azer. * Northern Cyprusball - The only Cyprus and glorious son! I'm his mentor and proud father. (also true Kebab) * Kazakhstanbrick, Krygyzstanball, Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball: We are from the same family so they are kebab too. * Crimeaball - My Tatar Sister, but why support Russiaball? Oh I know You Hate That Eurogay * Polandball - Respectable friend, because he defeated me in 17th century at Viennaball, and from that moment Poland is respectable friend. After the partitions of Poland I still draw maps with his (Poland) old territories, so Poland very likes me for this reason. * Macedoniaball - Have the same problems with Greeceball, help each other. Also the father of modern Turkeyball - Ataturk was from a small town in west (Yugoslavic) Macedoniaball: Centar Župaball and that makes a big friendship between the two countries. * Qatarball - He is my only true Arabian Friend, because he hates Saudi Arabia. But I help him and give Weapons against evil Saudi Arabiaball. And Thank you for let my Soldiers into your clay. * Pakistanball - Does not recognise Armenia as a country. Also helped me in my worst times. * Venezuelaball - the country with the hottest girls in the world and new ally * Russiaball - Today we have good relationships with him . * Iranball - Both of us hate Kurdistan and Saudi Arabia! We can into friends. Neutral/Frenemies * Brazilball - Wow, this guy is very good at soccer and... me too! I had several immigrants who went to this land of the HUE! But he HELPED THE ALLIES TO DEFEAT MY DAD IN THE WORLD WAR I and recognizes the fake genocide, which I never did, fucking hell! * Bosniaball - I turned him kebab long ago. They had (and having) some similiar problems *cough* Serbiaball *cough* and both had serious mining accidents in the same year. This makes both countryballs sympathise each other and thus, forming a friendship. Bosniaball sometimes starts conflicts about how Ottomanball enslaved them but Turkeyball doesn't seem to say anything about it. * Albaniaball - Fellow kebab. He used to be Christian but I made him Muslim. He used to be part of glorious Ottomanball but gained independence. Good friend and also we like eat simit, he still hates me after what I did to Skanderbeg and won't shut up about it. However if he is in trouble with Serbiaball or Greeceball i'm always there to defend him * Georgiaball: Georgians occupy north-east of Turkey, but we're still in normal circumstances. Please tell Armenia to shut up. * Germanyball - NAZI! You tried to spy on me and now you are not letting me in to your union! YOU SAY THERE WAS GENOCIDE! But you tried to get our realitions better. Btw STOP SUPPORT THOSE KURDS TERRORISTS, BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF PROBLEMS BECAUSE OF YOU AND WITH THE KURDS, YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN ARMENIA! However he also doesn't like Greeceball and there are many of me on his clay. * Romaniaball - We can into friends since we both hate Russia and stuff but PLEASE STOP REMOVING KEBAB! Enemies/Düşmanlar * Kurdistanball: Who? Oh, that separatist (Turkey has had enough of Kurdistan and will seize any opportunity to crack the skull of the separatist). STOP BOMBING OUR CITIES YOU DIRTY RATS! AND DON'T TRY TO STEAL MY LAND YOU COCKSUCKER. * Bulgariaball - My annoying neighbour same with Greeceball, and also gib me your coast because that's where ethnic Turkish people live and stop oppressing them or i will Anschluss you you Slavic Brainwashed Turk * Cyprusball: Turkeyball "invaded" and took almost half of its clay to TRNCball which only Turkeyball recognises and now Turkeyball is hated by Cyprusball because of that. * Armeniaball - Both are bitter rivals because of the Armenian Genocide in 1915 THERE WAS NO GENOCIDE! Turkeyball picks on Armeniaball when Armeniaball isn't demanding something from him or the other Caucasian countryballs. Friends with Russiaball and a threat due to housing Russian military bases near border. I recognize genocide if you leave Norgano-Karabakh. * Serbiaball - He talks more about me than I talk about myself. Fancies himself the main kebab remover and Turkeyball's main enemy. In reality I couldn't care less about him. He's still mad that I conquered and dominated him for centuries. The accordion, anything about Ottomanball and their trademark words from their respective languages' slang are the main weapons of their arguments in the comics. He is so "powerful" his only weapon is words, what a joke. I will removings yuo for unforgivable genocide... * Greeceball - A beggar without money *throws 1 Turkish Lira at him*. Also can't get my beautifiul cities. I will get islands and be like my father ASJLFSJFLSKLJJLJ * Syriaball - Turkey has a huge problem with the Syrian immigrants (nearly 3 million of them!) but he seems to let them in whatever the consequences may be. Turkeyball hopes that their democracy with 100% freedom may come rapidly as well as their refugees to get out. * Tunisiaball - Oh look what we have here? Flag Stealer ? You dont even know How To copy a Flag * Myanmarball - That bitch killing and killing more kebab. All kebabs must cooperate and remove you. DEFEND ARAKAN! * Israelcube - NO RELATIONS WITH YOU ANYMORE YOU ZIONIST FUCKER! I KNEW THAT YOU KILL INNOCENT PALESTIANS SO YOU WILL PAY!! FREE PALESTINE!!! * Arabs - TAKE YOUR BROTHERS FROM MY COUNTRIE YUO IDIOT CAMEL FUCKERS! ALSO NEVER FORGET WWI! REMOVE OIL!!!!!! * Saudi Arabiaball - OH! HOW I HATE YOU! YOU ARE REASON THAT HELPING UK AND NOW YOU SAYING BETRAYED ME!?! I NEVER GOING FRIEND WITH YOU ANYMORE! NOW I AM FREINDS WITH IRAN AND QATAR SO WE WILL REMOVE YOU AT ALL!!! ''' * ISISball - '''YOU ARE RUINING MY COUNTRY YOU IDIOT, KILLING THOUSANDS OF POEPLE IN MY COUNTTTTRRRIIIIIEEEEEE!!!?? I HOPE YOUR SOLDIERS DIE IN THE EXACT MOMENT.I AM THE FIRST COUNTRY WITH MOST REFUGES JUST FOR YOUR SILLYS WARE! REMOVE!!! REMOVE!! Quotes *"Lan" - is a slang word that you can use after a sentence (remotely similar to rude forms of the word "you" in Japanese). to represent anger. It is used to call on people too. *"Amk" - is short version of Amına koyayım or Amına koduğum(un) which means Fuck you and Fucking (off). * "OÇ" - is short version of Orospu çocuğu which means son of a bitch. * "Hassiktir!" - used in the places of "Oh fuck!" * "sg" - is short version of Siktir git which means Fuck off! * "Ne diyorsun" is a short version of u w0t m8. * "Yarrak" and "Sik" means dick and Fuck * "Sana ne" is a version of WHAT'S IT TO YA?! He says it to Armenia quite a lot wonder why * TBMM is Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi it means "Grand National Assembly of Turkey" * Turkish for non-Turkish countries: in Turkish, "Türk" means "Turkish" and "Turkic". In Turkish, there is not a word called "Turkic" so they say Turkish instead of Turkic. Gallery Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Immagration in a Nutshell.png Bithynian.png Parallel_universe_-_Serbia_-_Turkey.png New republic of turkey 60924.png Vaybaka.png Remove chain.png Turkeyballbymanisali1.png history_of_turkey.png Turkeyball.png Immigrant army.png Turkey can into bully.png Polan_thw_wrong.png Greatest moments.png 1904217 977937722223374 8822365361204903297 n.png 10635775 994903033860176 814759663689917632 n.jpg Turkey was big before.png TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Natural Order Ruined.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Things that Turkey never liked.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Turkey in EU.jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png The Chain of Gib.png ErenPaşa.png Perfect Match.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Parenting.png Parenting.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 017nOje.png Comic 11.jpg NigerComic2.png Cyprus is landloss.png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg qezzez6.png Forever Alone.png The Chain of Gib.png Kantribolturk.jpg P1.png|Kebab is of angry P2.jpg|Kebab is no need rest 28bw7iw2298x.png p3.jpg|Kebab can into Yurop 10559897 514550045313093 5402243376056810938 n.png lFWrqDZ.png jH2D0sR.png 삼각관계.png Prepare_for_eu_by_turkeyball-d6dw00d.png N7ZReYZ.jpg Hr8qrpF.jpg The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Turkey was big before.png Turkey Modern countryball.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey ball.jpg Things that Turkey never liked.jpg Happy Turkey Day!.png Z1tvf5E.png FjNJGRq.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg WSsw0au.png 's5qK9ge.png SdVEZwa.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png Ls6Ymi3.png 'cfbNduD.png 'exyQKTZ.png Hotje4q.png OQmtyig.png 1yUy0Ii.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'gYEiTgI.png TvJ9sb7.png 'zjzOdW0.png 'bMozHUD.png 'y2UVs8k.png W76iTS3.png United in Diversity.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 1c6iNhJ.png 5ZMsFNl.png lcIRwnp.png GNseylU.png 7iXNpGQ.png How to get rid of gypsies.png OSCE Negotiations.png Aba8siF.png Indir.jpg 12274316_427193607480753_8924729557461429644_n.png 0yeJpwL.png ErQuQ4s.png Sweden's Army.png Names for Turkey.png Specialized Kebab Remover.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png Just Imagination.jpg Human Rights for All.jpg 12 Days of Christmas.png The Sudanificator.png Another SH Lover.png Croatian Poker.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Adventures of Otto-Man.png Country Changer.png Country Evolving.png Tea Drinkers.png Misconceptions.png Can Into Eurozone.png Wait In Line.png Armeniaball_and_Turkeyball.png Turkey_card.png Links * Facebook page }} es:Turquíaball grc:Τουρκίαμπάλα nl:Turkijebal ru:Турция tr:Türkiyetopu zh:土耳其球 Category:Transcontinental Category:Turkeyball Category:Anatolia Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Kebab Category:İi/Iı Users Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:OSCE Category:Vodka remover Category:Communist Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Muslim Category:Anti-Communism Category:Defend kebab Category:Turkish Speaking Kebab Category:Europe Category:Islamball Category:Muslim lovers Category:G20 Category:Islam Category:Secular Category:Independent Category:Altaic Category:Red White Category:Superpowers Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Defend Muslim Category:Kurdistanball Category:NATO Category:Defend Kebab Category:Star and Crescent Category:Regional Power Category:Turkic Category:Kebab lover Category:Southeast europe Category:Sunni Category:Kebab Defender Category:Gyro remover Category:Black Sea Category:Former Empire Category:Fragmented Category:Human rights removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Historical Superpowers Category:N-11 Category:MINT Category:CIVETS Category:MIKTA Category:VISTA Category:First World Countries Category:Rakiya remover Category:OECD Members Category:Highland Category:Tea Category:Republic Category:Middle Eastern Countryball Category:MENA Category:Press removers Category:NATOball Category:Countryballs Category:Serb Remover Category:Serbia Hater Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Denied genocide Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Middle Power Category:Nationalist Category:China Haters Category:Basketball Category:D8 Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Ottomanball Category:Lavash removers Category:USA allies Category:Banned (by America) Category:Balkans Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Morocco Category:Ğ users Category:Ü users Category:Ş users Category:İ ussers Category:Tourism Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Pro Palestine